


战略而已

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay, Crime, FBI agent! Jon Snow, M/M, Modern AU, Myranda is a copycat killer, crackfic, jon snow has asthma, psycho killer! Ramsay, ramsay is an attention seeker (or he just wants jon's attention)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “你别多想，我不喜欢你。”黑发男人一个字一个字的说道，把每个音节都发的非常清楚，生怕什么都不懂先生听不懂他的意思。Jon在努力憋笑，别提有多欠揍。Ramsay发誓有朝一日定要将这个讨厌鬼千刀万剐。





	战略而已

**Author's Note:**

> crackfic. 短文设定放在最后in case u didn't get the plot。

Ramsay像一头迷你食肉野兽，凶悍的瞪着Jon，浑身上下散发着请勿靠近本人形TNT的警告。他举起折叠刀对准Jon，挑衅的眯起眼，把小刀在对方眼前晃了一圈又一圈。刀锋很尖锐，足以一刀毙命。他们离得很近，探员甚至能感受到另一个男人温热的呼吸。和他料想的一样，没过多久黑发男人的眼神软了下来，只把握刀的手放到他的耳边。刀锋蹭过他的脸颊，在皮肤上留下一道细小的粉红色的划痕。那只拿刀的手随后移到探员的耳后根，割断了那根用来系man bun的皮筋。一瞬间，他的头发散落开来。Ramsay的眼中闪出了兴奋的光芒，他歪头坏笑，轻轻割下一丛披到肩上的卷发。

“这是我的私人爱好。我喜欢漂亮的东西。”Ramsay赢得了这场小小的较量。他收起折叠刀，把战利品在探员眼前晃了晃。

Jon在内心翻了个白眼。他交叉双臂，朝黑发男人挑了挑眉：“友情提示：为了查你，我三天没洗头了。” Ramsay喜欢血腥暴力不代表他不爱卫生，这是妹妹Sansa——Ramsay的前心理治疗师——告诉他的。事实上，这个罪犯有洁癖是出了名的，他至少每天洗两次澡。在因谋杀亲生哥哥被拘留期间，Ramsay以人权为由要求每日无限次使用淋浴间。Jon总觉得，这种病态的洁癖和麦克白夫人洗不干净的手有异曲同工之处。

洗不干净的罪恶？探员想想就觉得好笑。

听到探员恶心人的回复，Ramsay嫌恶的把那撮卷发扔进密封袋，抽出拿过卷发的手往牛仔裤上蹭。“真恶心，Jon Snow。你肯定满头虱子。”

“是啊，那你之前还乘我加班不在家非法闯入我邋遢的狗舍公寓，搂着我恶心脑袋枕过的枕头睡觉？你还把脸埋进去了吧，口水印都在那里。”

“你他妈真行。”Ramsay微笑着诅咒道，心里已经谋杀碎尸了探员一万遍。那天他一定是丧失思考能力了，才会偷偷溜进这个比流浪汉还肮脏的男人家留宿。这费了他好大劲呢，探员的那条白色大型犬可不是好糊弄的主。但是最令人费劲的是，他，Ramsay Bolton aka the one and only flayer在离开之前脑袋一热给一个FBI探员做了杯爱心咖啡。回忆起来太屈辱了，当时真应该往那杯黑咖啡里放点氰化物。

Jon当然也记得这茬，他戏虐道：“没你厉害。不过你还挺会泡咖啡。” 这下子探员占了上风，他吹起口哨，期待黑发精神变态者的反应。他从来没见过这么容易被惹毛的Unsub。说真的，以Ramsay的城府，他是怎样才会被列为需要24小时监控的危险人物的？还是说他只是在演习给BAU看？ 

“那是给我自己喝的，别自作多情。你那杯是残次品，不想浪费罢了。没想你喝残次品也开心。”像是被刺激到了一般，Ramsay的语速一下子快了起来。他惨白的脸开始微微泛红，大概是说太多话导致的供氧不足吧，Jon猜测。 “不过我们为什么要对生活无法自理的宅男探员抱有期待呢。”Ramsay继续道，“有些人对生活真是毫无追求，活得还不如我的好女孩们（拉姆斯的猎狗们）。”

那还不是因为我要追捕你们这种变态罪犯。Jon默默吐槽。

“算了，我也没必要跟你浪费口舌。反正你什么都不懂。”

黑发男人一边骂骂咧咧假装自己还在生气，一边悄悄顺走Jon别在腰间的哮喘呼吸器。现在是春天，花粉漫天飞的季节，作为哮喘病患者没有puffer的Jon就是死路一条。Ramsay为什么做这种事？他当然不想这个什么都不知道的FBI探员翘辫子啦。 他仅仅是想给对方一个教训。

然而，他的手掌太小，笨蛋探员的puffer又太大，所以一截蓝色的塑料露了出来。什么都不知道似乎意识到了什么，他的眉毛在疑惑中弯成一道弓，使本来就形状很囧的脸显得更囧了。

“你手上拿着什么？”

“不干你事。”

Jon警觉起来，表情越来越严肃了。Ramsay意识到情况不对，撒腿就跑。但他刚迈出一步，手腕就被探员拽住了。Jon的力气出奇的大，仿佛冉阿让在世，黑发男人都快感觉不到自己的手腕了。他得赶快脱身，照这个情况发展他们会两败俱伤。

Ramsay断定Jon绝对不是个温柔的伴侣。不过探员可能从来没有过真正的伴侣，毕竟，在FBI十个人里九个是单身工作狂。想到这里，他意识到了一个绝妙的但是要委屈一下自己的脱身方法。黑头发的变态停止了挣扎，他坏笑着注视了探员先生几秒，随即转身拉过Jon的蓝色防水夹克衣领。对于一个身高只有一米七三的男人来说，Ramsay的力气很大，以至于探员在他自以为没使多少劲的拉扯下一个趔趄，身体不由自主的前倾。半秒后，他们的嘴唇碰了到一起。他使个了坏，用舌头敲开探员的齿关，期待得到对方原地石化的反应。谢天谢地，Jon这么邋遢的人（至少他是这么以为的），口腔里居然充斥着薄荷糖的味道。 

可惜他是失算了。 Jon不但脸不红心不跳，一点反应也没有，也没有任何要松手的迹象。他甚至没有一点迟疑就夺过Ramsay手上的哮喘呼吸器，紧接着抹了把自己的嘴唇。我们的小变态脸上一阵燥热，这真是他在短暂人生中做过的最错误的决定——没有之一。

Ramsay攥紧拳头，使劲把指甲嵌进手心的皮肉里。他的手心在不断冒汗，脸颊则滚烫的像烧起来了一样。这一刻他想杀了Jon Snow，也想杀了自己。

操，所以他为什么要这样对待自己。

从Jon的视角看，Ramsay现在就像一只炸毛的黑猫。如果他有尾巴，应该已经竖的笔直了吧。

“你别多想，我不喜欢你。”

几秒后Ramsay选择打破这尴尬的沉默。

黑发男人一个字一个字的说道，把每个音节都发的非常清楚，生怕什么都不懂先生听不懂他的意思。Jon在努力憋笑，别提有多欠揍。Ramsay发誓有朝一日定要将这个讨厌鬼千刀万剐。

“嗯，你当然不喜欢我。那是战略，我知道的。”

Jon Snow倚着红色的墙砖，还是一副自鸣得意的嘴脸，从那种令人厌烦的快乐囧型表情中就能看出他有多不真诚。Ramsay愤愤的挣开探员的禁锢，打开折叠小刀摆出一副要捅人的样子。总有一天他会抓住BAU职员的弱点，并且用它狠狠折磨、摧毁这个不知天高地厚的混蛋。等着瞧吧，他可不是什么省油的灯。

然后Jon的手机响了。探员似乎已经不想再理他，这让Ramsay很是恼火。FBI们天天就是工作工作工作，真的没意思。

“什么？你说the flayer锁定了？叫Miranda？好的，我这就来。”

得知自己的知识产权遭到剽窃后，Ramsay顿时感觉五雷轰顶。

新的一天，新的麻烦。Ramsay怎么也不会想到前女友居然会迷恋自己到模仿自己的作案风格，并抢走FBI对自己的高度关注。太惨了，他的哈利奎恩背叛了他，还偷走了布鲁斯韦恩的注意。此时此刻，黑头发的精神变态者真想冲Jon大吼一声我才是那个该死的剥皮人！！但他克制住了自己。活着当个默默无闻的自由人总比去臭气熏天的牢里好吧，要是法院不喜欢他，说不定还会被判死刑呢。想到这里Ramsay释然许多。 

他们的游戏还会继续，而Miranda已经出局了。

\- fin？

（哪天灵感爆棚我就写正剧向正文555

设定：

Ramsay是剥皮连环杀手

Miranda是他ex，一个copycat型杀手，帮剥皮背了黑锅（FBI以为她是the flayer）

Jon是负责更近the flayer一案的探员，没什么生活追求，养狗是最大爱好，其次看球，再次收集黑胶唱片。

PS  
一个想法：想写双重人格拉姆斯，主人格是血腥控制狂一个没有感情的杀手最擅长mindfuck和摧毁别人的主人格，副人格是这种暴力傻白甜（没有）易炸毛……


End file.
